


Five Different Ways to Figure Out Castiel's Perfect Gift

by krushnicc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Castiel, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015, M/M, Mechanic Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krushnicc/pseuds/krushnicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is stressing out finding Castiel that perfect gift that he pulls all stops trying to figure it out... Then he finally realizes that Castiel has been saying it all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Different Ways to Figure Out Castiel's Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Dean/Castiel (Destiel) Mini Christmas Bang 2015, written for DAY 10: PRESENTS
> 
> Check out [Sas's Artwork here](http://fightacrosstheconstellation.tumblr.com/post/134719497662%20)
> 
> Thank you so much for his artwork... Please check it out. Such beauty :'D

“Seriously?” Sam deadpans. “Two weeks before Christmas and your anniversary and you’re only shopping now?” Dean groans and rubs his temples.

Charlie oveheards and pokes her head in Dean’s office, “You only have two weeks until Christmas and you procrastinated on his gift! That says a lot about your love for Cas, Dean,”  


“I did not procrastinate! I spent loads of my spare time trying to come up with the most perfect gift and nothing could compare. I window shopped during my lunch breaks and still nothing. And I need help!” Dean sighed.

“First things first, poke around. Ask around discreetly if Cas ever talked about a specific gadget, item, clothing, or even a trip to Paris that he’s probably been giving subtle hints about for so lo-”

“The Paris trip is on your wish list, Charlie,” Dean interrupts.

“Yeah, okay, whatever. Maybe Cas and I have the same goals so if you’re giving him that… Don’t forget about your good ‘ole sis.”

“I’m a mechanic, not a fairy godfather.”

“You’re a mechanic who owns his own shop, which may I add is quite famous in the state!” Sam says a little too loudly. “I wouldn’t ask him straight up though… That might make it seem like you didn’t buy him a gift so close to the day…”

“It is partially true. Dean has nothing,” Charlie adds.

“Gee, thanks for the guilt trips, guys. The best brother and friend ever,” Dean sarcastically says.

 **#1: Ask him yourself…**

Sometimes the main source is the most credible and helpful. And Dean planned that he’d rather just ask Castiel, cutting away with the bullshit “"ways”“ Charlie and Sam gave him to try and figure out what to get Castiel for Christmas.

He spent several weeks window shopping and online shopping. Even lowering himself to using Pinterest at Jess’s suggestion to maybe, perhaps, DIY Castiel’s "perfect” gift, which Dean is starting to believe that a perfect gift to gift his perfect boyfriend does not exist and he’s stuck with getting the guy a set of six ties or a new laptop or something that doesn’t scream “Castiel.”

Dean wants it magical since the day after Christmas would be their seventh anniversary. Seven amazing years with Castiel has Dean’s head spinning and at the same time making his heart beat faster whenever the thought crosses his mind. He and Castiel have been best friends since middle school and even continued their friendship during their college years while going to different colleges. Finally in 2008, a day after Christmas, Dean wanted more.

Dean felt all the emotions six months prior to asking Castiel to be his lover ('and best friend for the rest of the time you want me’). He , felt the heart ache of watching Castiel date several people, felt angry, felt scared that he might lose his best friend if Castiel rejected him, felt hopelessly in love with the guy who knew him head to toe, felt ridiculously happy when Castiel knew the small things Dean thought Castiel never cared about, and felt anxious when he told Castiel.

When Castiel was cleaning up after their dinner, Dean finally brings up the topic. Quite bluntly, not even being subtle because Dean Winchester is usually never subtle. This Castiel knows since day one.

“So, Cas… What'cha want for Christmas?” Castiel pauses from picking up the utensils on Dean’s plate and looks at his boyfriend with a confused look. Dean panics a little. “I-I got you something already, duh,” what a lie. “I just-just want to make sure that it’s- you know, maybe I missed what you wanted and I should add to what I got you- you know because yeah.” Dean is only horrible with words when Castiel looks at him with questioning eyes - eyes that move around analyzing Dean’s face and body posture.

Castiel smiles, continuing to clean up their dinner. “I already have what I want and need. I have you, Dean.” Dean couldn’t help but cover his face with his hand, trying to hide his huge grin. 'I’m dating the biggest sap.’

“Well, that’s cute, babe,” Dean stands up to follow Castiel into the kitchen. “But I bet you want something materialistic… Maybe a new blender or a high-tech food processor.” Dean hugs Castiel from behind and whispers in his right ear. “Maybe a trip to Paris?” Castiel chuckles and turns his body towards Dean, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist.

“I just want you. Really.” Castiel kisses the tip of Dean’s nose and pats his cheek. “By the way, I baked you pie. It’s in the oven.”

And Dean thought he’s the lucky one to have Castiel.

**#2: Have someone else drill Castiel**

Dean’s plan was a flop. 

The next plan was to have someone else ask Castiel.

For two days, Charlie and Sam had 'out-of-nowhere-just-because’ lunches with Castiel. Charlie reported back that Castiel wants a new Casio watch (Charlie got him a Guess watch) since his just broke two hours before their lunch meeting. “Cas is going to love me!” Charlie exclaims, while Dean groans.

“You’re not helping, Charlie!”

Then Sam had lunch with Castiel on Wednesday. They talked about Sam’s job, Castiel’s progress with his second baking recipe book, Mary and John wanting a grandchild from him and Jess, Castiel’s parents wondering if Dean is okay with flying and Sam wanting to get Jess a puppy for Christmas to which Sam subtly turned to what Castiel got Dean.

“I can’t tell you,” Castiel said.

“Why not? I won’t tell him. I can keep a secret… I don’t know about my mother but I got my dad’s secret-holding trait.” Sam winked, which made Castiel laugh.

“Your dad is just as bad as your mom. Remember Christmas 2010 when your parents gave Dean and I island print shirts and snorkeling gear because I got us tickets to Guam? It was even before I gave my present to Dean,” Castiel chuckled.

Sam laughs. “I remember. Dean was so confused and dan just blurted out 'It’s for Guam!’ and you buried your face in your hands. But I won’t tell him, swear!”

Castiel shakes his head and jokes, “Not going to risk it with you Winchesters.” Castiel finishes his slice of pie and asks Sam if he and Jess are done with their Christmas shopping. 'Bingo,’ Sam thought.

“Hm, well we have… I think,five more to go.”Sam shrugs. “How about you?” 

Castiel hums, “Mm, I’m finished.” 

“By the way, what do you want for Christmas? I’m just going to be out with it,” Sam chuckles. 

Castiel rolls his eyes, “I’m not that difficult. I just want our families and friends to be happy and healthy. But if you want a materialistic answer, Martha Stewart just released new holiday baking sets.”

“Oh?” Sam smiled. Too bad he and Jess already got it for Castiel.

“Yeah. She just released them last month.”

“Cool. That’ll make it easier for Jess and I… Do you want anything else?”

“Martha Stewart released several sets, receiving any of those would make me really happy.”  
When Sam reported back to Dean and before Dean could order the set, Sam gave the truth bomb, “Jess and I got Castiel one and I think Michael got him three out of the seven pieces. Meg got one. Gabriel and Anna got the last ones”

“What the hell?! Castiel doesn’t need that many…”

“Dean.. I don’t know if you haven’t noticed but your boyfriend is a baker…”

**#3: “Discreetly” asking friends and family what they got Castiel**

Charlie and Sam weren’t much of help with their information since the things Castiel said he wanted, they and several family members and friends already got them for Castiel. It was a week left before Christmas and Dean was stressing out. The next plan was to text their mutual friends and Cas’s siblings.

Dean spends a full day texting back and forth with people.  


**Meg** : Dean-o, don’t tell me you didn’t get my best friend his gift yet? I’m quite not surprised. (Shut up, Meg.) But no he hasn’t mentioned any specific wants. I did get him something he’s been wanting for months now though (WHAT?! WHAT IS IT???) not telling you ;)

 **Gabriel** : lmAO this is gonna be a gr8 story during dinner :P (Gabe! Come on! I need serious answers) And I’m serious.. You have been with my little bro for 7 yrs n you still have problems with gift ideas??? I’m questioning u Dean.

 **Luke** : I got him a Star Wars apron (is it the Leia slave costume design? i saw that one lol) ..yeah.. (nice) Oh and I got a Magic Bullet since he mentioned that he broke the one you two used to own and that was 4 months ago. I can’t believe you didn’t replace that yet (i meant to replace that but he kept saying he would besides does he really need more kitchen appliances??) He’s a baker for godsakes Dean!!

 **Jody** : You’re just shopping for him now? oh boy…(i just want the perfect gift!!) I got him a new trenchcoat.

 **Chuck** : I’m going to ignore the fact that you’re still shopping for my son this late into the Christmas game.

 **Naomi** : Did Chuck tell you? (No, ma'am) Ah.. I can’t say anything because the gift is for you both. (Really? :D) Yes but I’m starting to think you deserve a coal for just starting to shop for my boy so late. Christmas is in a few days, Dean! (I know! But trust me I have been searching high and low for something perfect for him but I can’t seem to find anything ideal.) He is the perfect man ;) (….)

 **Mary:** We got him a massaging lounge chair. (WoAH WHAT ABOUT ME!?) Dean, you live together so you two can share. (but you just said 'we got HIM’ so what’s mine?) Your father said a lump of coal

 **Anna** : I’m not telling you but I might tell my brother you’re still shopping. (Oh come on, Anna :( Don’t do that. That’s not nice. And you’re the nicest one out of the Novak household….) Fine >_> I got him a first edition copy of The Secret Garden.

 **Jo:** you’re so bad winchester lol! I got him a set of 6 ties since he loves wearing ties

 **Balthazar:** You do know Christmas is in 6 days? (I know Balthazar and before you give me a lecture, it’s hard to find something perfect for cas) Get him an iPad… An update is surely needed. (hm, that’s my last resort) Really?? I’d think 6 days before christmas and no present is your last resort (shut up, balt) lol grumpy. I got him and you tickets to see Wicked at New York (o?? sweet) You’re not much of a broadway fan but it’s for Cas and since you’re kind of glued to the hips might as well add you (gee thanks balt -_-)

 **Michael:** I got him three of the baking sets from the Martha Stewart holiday 2015 collection and i’m exchanging your gift since you have not bought anything for my little brother. (but it has to be perfect) You’re an idiot, Dean. (I know but I want it to be perfect) seriously, you’re an idiot (i get it michael!) I don’t mean that as an insult.. Sort of but Castiel thinks you’re perfect. Why don’t you just put a bow on your head lol (I’m gonna add to the growing list of ‘back-ups’)

And none of them provided much except teasing Dean.

**#4: Make Charlie create a Christmas quiz**

Three days before Christmas, Dean is at his wits end that he asks Charlie if she can create some kind of internet quiz for Castiel to take to reveal what he truly wants for Christmas. Charlie laughed for a good minute but slowly stopped when she realized how serious Dean looked.

“You’re not kidding,” Charlie said.

“I’m not!” Dean exclaimed. “Three days before Christmas Charlie and I got nothing! Nothing for my boyfriend. Fuck,” Dean rubbed his temples. He felt frustrated and desperate.

“Dean,” Charlie softly spoke. “Castiel doesn’t want the perfect gift. He just wants happiness. The guy wants a freaking Casio watch and that says a lot about his character. You can get him just a card that says 'I love you’ and Cas would cry. You could put a bow on your head and Castiel would love you as his present.”

“That’s what Michael said… After he said I’m an idiot twice in text.” Dean sighed. “I just want it perfect, Charlie. We’re going to be celebrating Christmas and seven years of being together. I love him so much and he deserves the best and he deserves to get so happy that he could cry because he’s done so much for me…”

And it dawned on Charlie that Dean Winchester is, in fact, an idiot.

“I’ll make the quiz, Dean.” And Dean felt a little better. “But don’t over think your present because I think the perfect present idea is in front of you but you’re over looking it because you think Castiel wants something materialistic.” She left his office door open and Dean sitting at his desk thinking what Charlie had said… Long and hard til it hit him like a thousand bricks.

Before the day ended, Charlie knocks at Dean’s office door. “Hey, yo. I got the results from that fake Christmas quiz you wanted Castiel to take. I just made up a bunch of items he might want based on my assumptions backed up by eight years of friendship.” She crosses her arms and leans against the doorframe. “He wants a blowjob.”

“What?” Dean looks at Charlie confused. “Seriously?”

Charlie laughs and walks over to the arm chair facing Dean’s desk. “I’m kidding. He wants baking supplies, which is not a surprise.”

“Really? Does he really need more appliances?”

“Dean, he’s a baker. Yeah, he does,” she deadpans.

“Yeah, well… I think I know what to get him for Christmas.” Charlie’s eyes go wide.

“Really? …Finally…” Charlie grins. “What is it!?”

“I’m still working on it but I’ll let you know tomorrow,” Dean smiles.

**#5: Do it the chick flick way, Winchester**

The morning of Christmas, Dean and Castiel spent it at the Winchesters. Mary and John, true their word, gifted Castiel (and Dean, he’s a little butt-hurt about it) a massaging lounge chair. Castiel loves it that he told Dean that he may never share this one with him. John laughed and Mary was a bit teary eyed that morning which prompted Castiel to ask Dean if Mary was alright. “She just gets a little emotional during the holidays.”

“Like you don’t, Dean,” Sam snickered. “He gets it from mom.”

Sam and Jess gifted Castiel with one of the holiday baking sets that Castiel wanted and Castiel was overjoyed. Sam and Jess got Dean a new pair of boots and a pair of dress shoes. Dean got his brother and father Rolex watches. John started wearing his immediately. Castiel got Sam a set of six ties and a new briefcase with his initials on them. Dean got his mother heart locket necklace and Castiel got her a pair of Tiffany earrings. Mary couldn’t help but cry just a bit more. Dean and Castiel got Jess a Tiffany charm bracelet.

For lunch, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Charlie came to join them. Another round of gift exchanges ensued. After all the presents were opened and after Dean finished the last slice of Mary’s pies, Sam and Jess announced that Jess is two months pregnant and the room went into an uproar of happiness. Mary cried even harder, hugging her son and daughter-in-law. John cried a little too because he’s been wanting grandkids. Bobby teared up and he didn’t hear the end of it from Jo and Dean. Everyone hugged and congratulated the expecting parents.

Ellen then asked Dean, “How about you two?” 

Dean winked and replied with, “You never know.”

After the Winchesters, Dean and Castiel went to the Novak family home to celebrate Christmas. The present exchange lasts longer than the one in the Winchester household since Castiel has a handful of siblings and relatives hanging out in the Novak household.

Michael and Luke pull Dean aside in the midst of the Christmas exchange, leaving Castiel feeling happy watching his family. He didn’t notice Dean was missing until his mother, Naomi, was giving him a gift.

“This is for you and Dean, Castiel. It’s from your father and I,” Naomi smiled. “Where’s Dean, sweetheart?” Castiel realized Dean hasn’t been by his side for a while. “Oh, maybe he’s in the loo.”

And before Castiel walks toward the staircase, Gabriel grabs his arm, “Baby bro, where ya going?”

“I seem to have lost my boyfriend,” Castiel deadpans.

“Winchester is probably in the kitchen finishing up the last of your pies…”

Castiel laughs and asks, “Have you seen him?” Gabriel shrugs. “Mother gave us a present and I kinda wanna know what it is,” he shakes a small package in his hand.

“By the way,” Gabriel crosses his arms. “What did you get Dean? I’m so curious since he’s spent-

"Yo, Cas,” Castiel turns around facing his second eldest brother, Luke. “Can I talk to you for a sec?” Castiel nods and Luke glances at Gabriel. “Uh, Gabe?”

“Yes, second big bro?”

“I think it’s time for a toast, so…”

“Oh! Riiiiight! Toooast,” Gabe walks away leaving Castiel and Luke in the hallway.

“What’s up?” Castiel looks at Luke.

“Where’s Dean?”

“You know, several people have asked me about where’s he at and I can’t even find him… Do you know where he’s at?”

Luke nonchalantly shrugs. “I do… So, why don’t you come with me?” They walked up the stairs and into Castiel’s childhood room.

“Luke, uh… Dean’s not here?” Castiel looks around. “I-I don’t know why he would be in here?”

“Oh, well… I tried,” Luke chuckled. “But, Cassie, I just wanted to talk to you.” Castiel looked  
puzzled eyeing Luke as he leant against his desk. “I know tomorrow is your seventh anniversary with that dork and I wanna let you know that… I approve of him.”

Castiel sighed. “I’m 32, Luke. I-I kinda don’t need this talk…”

“No, no. I’m not giving you a sex talk. I’m just saying that Dean is a great guy and you know, I love you and I want you happy… I just want you… I… You know what? Come here!” Luke pulls Cas into a tight hug. “My god…When did you turn 32?” Luke pulls away, his hands on Castiel’s shoulders looking at his face and surveying it. “I still think you’re this chubby nine year old who looked up to me and hung around every word I said… And now you’re 32 and all grown up and Christ…” Castiel smiles.

“Merry Christmas, Castiel. Let’s go find Dean, huh?”

And when they came down the stairs, Castiel found it a bit odd that it suddenly became quiet in the living room. When Luke handed him a jacket, Castiel hesitantly put it on. He also found it a bit odd that lights we’re turned off but he didn’t really mind too much until Luke lead him to the kitchen and gestured towards the door.

“Hey, Cas,” Michael smiles warmly at his brother. “He’s outside.”

When Michael opened the door, Castiel could hardly breathe.

“Why is ther-” And if Castiel could faint, he would but when he felt that he was going to fall back, Luke was there to catch him. “Mike, wha-what’s going on?” Castiel tried to get his breathing to a normal. But he jumped when Luke whispered in his ear.

“Follow the sparklers, little bro." 

All their family members from today and their close friends stood in line, each of them holding a sparkler leading to the gazebo with the christmas lights dangling on the roof. And Castiel walked as slow as he can, his hands shook with every step he took. He passed by each person, smiling and sharing a few tears and some high fives. Mary smiled as she squeezed John’s arm. 

“He’s a definite keeper, babe,” Meg winked at Cas. 

When he reached his mother, her eyes glistened and beamed with so much happiness that Castiel paused to hug both his mother and father.

"He’s the perfect present, isn’t he?” Naomi asks.

“He is,” Castiel whispers.

Chuck pulled his son into a hug and pats his back. “Finally.” And Castiel couldn’t help but laugh through his tears.

And there was Dean, standing at the end of the line under the gazebo. Castiel took a deep breath and took several steps forward until he reached Dean.

“Hi,” Castiel exhales.

“Hey,” Dean smiles.

“Wha-How-When-Dean… My god, I-I, baby…” Castiel stutters as Dean holds both his hands.  
“Cas, I-I spent the past few weeks trying to find you the perfect gift. And I didn’t realize that you’ve been saying it all this time… That you and-and I and our love are already a gift. Michael and Charlie helped me realize how lucky I am to be with someone who loves me for myself and someone who has been with me all these years… My god, I love you but I don’t know how I-I could ever put into words or describe how much I do.. You are so perfect and sometimes I feel that I don’t deserve you. All the little things you do for me and the small things you remember about me, I can’t- I don’t know how I can ever compare to someone like you. But if you let me,” Dean knelt down. “I will spend the rest of my life making sure I do the same for you and more… Castiel, will you marry me?”

As silence and snow hugged everyone, Castiel tried really hard not to cry harder than he already was.

“De-Dean, yes… My god, yes!” Castiel choked out as Dean stood up to kiss Castiel under the twinkling lights and the falling snow, surrounded by their family and friends. They pulled away, smiling with their foreheads together. “A thousand times yes.”

Sam wouldn’t comment til their wedding that Dean spent so much time and energy trying to find Castiel the perfect ‘gift’ when in the beginning, all Castiel wanted was Dean…


End file.
